Kunlun Mountains
Kunlun Mountains is the fifth mission featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It involves escaping from a fortified Chinese military prison. Characters *Daniel Recker (playable) *Kimble "Irish" Graves *Clayton "Pac" Pakowski (Mentioned only) *Huang Shuyi *Dimitri Mayakovsky (K.I.A.) *Bohai (K.I.A.) Walkthrough Shortly after Hannah's betrayal, Recker and Irish are taken to a prison in the mountainous region of Tibet and are interrogated by Admiral Chang and Bohai over their covert operation in Shanghai. During the interrogation, Irish, angry at Hannah for her betrayal states he is going to retaliate against her and her husband. Aware that Hannah is not married, Chang realizes that her husband is, in fact, the thought-to-be-assassinated Jin Jié and that he is on board the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]]. Chang then orders Bohai to knock Recker and Irish out and lock them up in their cells. Recker is later awakened by his cellmate, Dimitri Mayakovsky, who states that he needs his help if either of them hopes to escape. Dima then hands Recker a shank and breaks a hole in the cell wall with some broken pipes. The two then climb out up numerous pipes running through the prison. They then make it to the guard tower entrance where Dima quietly kills a guard. Recker is then tasked to take out all guards in the room by any means so that he can then reach levers in the tower that open all cells within the prison. The result is a prison wide riot, allowing for the distraction Recker and Dima need to escape. As the two are traveling toward an elevator that will lead to the prison exit, they hear Irish in a room further head being attacked by a guard, all the while yelling out Pac's name. He is successful in stopping his attacker and then joins Recker and Dima. Irish then starts asking many questions about Pac, believing he may still be alive and somewhere in the prison. When asked if he knows anything about Pac, Dima states he knows nothing, believing Irish may be joking. Irish then asks why Dima is helping them, only for him to reply that they are the ones who are helping him. The group then makes their way to a long warehouse within the prison where they then engage dozens of guards. Afterward, they make it to the end of the warehouse discovering the doors are sealed tight. Dima then takes it upon himself to unlock the doors from the control room while Recker and Irish cover him from the incoming Chinese Military. Successful, they make it through the doors only to be met by Hannah and Bohai. Held at gunpoint, it seems the group is about to be executed until Hannah betrays Bohai and kills him. Irish then immediately assaults her, demanding to know who she is and where her loyalty lies. Hannah reveals that she is a double agent, holding no loyalty to Chang, but instead to China itself, more specifically Jin Jié. She tells of how she is a part of the Chinese Secret Service and was tasked with protecting Jin Jié, who she gave the guise of being her husband. Despite his distrust of her, Irish allows her to stay as Chinese forces are closing in. The group makes it outside, causing Dima to yell in joy of his new freedom. Noticing the cable cars on the nearby slope, they make their way toward it, engaging the dozens of enemies on it. Taking caution of the snipers in the radio tower as well as other hostile forces utilizing grenade launchers, the group is successful in making it to a tram. After entering and starting down the slope however, the tram is attacked and shot down by a hostile attack helicopter. As the car lands, Dima is launched out of the car window into the ground where the car then lands on top of him, resulting in his death. As the group heads down the mountain, Irish states that "at least Dima died free". Collectibles *When in the locker room after finding Irish, the same room with the JS2 on the boxes, the rightmost cell holds the Cage Fighter Dog Tag on the North wall. Note: The cell is very dark. The Hawk 12G picked up from any of the guards may be helpful in finding the tag due to having a flashlight. *The Freedom At Any Cost Dog Tag is found just above the electricity box on the second floor of the hangar-like room. The ladder on Pillar A2 leads right to the electricity box to the left. *The 338-Recon is found in the center of the metal walkway under the bridge after exiting the prison building with Hannah and the group. *The Shaw-Shanked Redemption Dog Tag is hanging off the North Northeast end of the concrete platform underneath the cable car on the top of the snowy hill. Gallery Kunlun Mountains.jpg|Kunlun Mountains on Battlelog. Battlefield 4 PC "Kunlun Mountains" Cinematic Walkthrough 1080p 60FPS|Cinematic no-hud walkthrough prison guards.jpg|The prison guards seen throughout the mission. Achievements and Trophies Trivia *The mission is closely related to the Operation Locker multiplayer map. *The mission's internal development name was known as Prison. *The JS2 that is picked up for the first time has much more reserve ammunition than normally. *Dima refers to Hannah as "Kitayets zhenshchina (Китаец женщина)", meaning "Chinese woman". *After Hannah kills Bohai and the other PLA Soldier, one of them drop a QBZ-95-1 with no attachments and camo, which can then be picked up. However, if the player interacts with a Weapon Crate, the weapon changes back to the campaign default version with Hexagon Naval Camo, Compensator, HD-33 and Magnifier attachments. *After exiting the prison, three Z-9 Helicopters appear to fly in from the right and in some instances, physically crash into the mountainside on the left. An explosion sound of the aircraft can also sometimes be heard if the helicopters are visually obscured by the mountainside after passing over. *Dima yells "Maltshite! (Молчите!)", meaning "Keep quiet!", when pushing Hannah and Irish away from each other. *When each squad member is picking up their respective firearm after the scuffle between Irish, Dima, and Hannah, a prompt can be seen for picking up Irish's JS2. It, however, does not work. *Initially, Recker is not wearing gloves throughout the level but after opening the gate that leads outside, the gloves that he wears throughout the campaign appear on his hands. *When getting onto the cable car, Dima yells "Slava Bogu! (Слава богу!)" meaning "Thank God!" *The Shaw-Shanked Redemption Dog Tag is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption, both of which involve prisons. *Before leaving the prison, a workbench from Dead Space 3 can be found. Category:Levels of Battlefield 4